Fortune's Favor
by Roarky
Summary: How different might Keitaro's life been had he made just a few decisions differently at the start of the series? This story will break away from the canon story line within the first few chapters and will be completely different from there on out.
1. Prologue

Fortune's Favor

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Were it mine, I would have some claim to fame. Instead, I get to be a no body. Go me.

Prologue: A Minor Shift

It is commonly believed that one small event, one seemingly insignificant detail, can change the course of events in a person's life to an unimaginable extent. One man's thoughtless act can condemn him to a life of misery, one ruler's careless decision can lead to a massacre, and one family's honest mistake can doom a nation. Furthermore, people believe that with these actions, a destiny is more closely set in stone. Options once available are forever lost to them. Each fork in the road passed, leaves fewer and fewer possible out comes, until the only choice left to be made is how one dies.

This is the tale of what might have been had one slightly different choice been made. When given a seemingly unimportant decision, what might have happened if the one making it had put a little thought into his choice before hand? What if, rather than playing into Fate's twisted hand, a young man had shattered the plan for his life. Might he have ended up as something other than just a tool for comic relief from watching over the lives of all men?

* * *

A/N: I realize this was extremely short, but I meant for it to be. This is really just an introduction. It is nothing more than a taste of what is to come.


	2. New Manager and the Tenants

Fortune's Favor

A/N: Though the first chapter or two will be somewhat familiar to all who have seen the anime, the story will quickly break from any preset storyline. Also on that note, I am sorry, but I have only seen the anime, not read the manga. I do intend to correct that, but for the story I am writing the start to the anime is ideal. Please do not get angry at me for that.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Management and the Tenants

Urashima Keitaro stepped of the train, and quickly walked toward where he thought he remembered the Hina Inn being. After looking for several hours to no avail, he sat on a bench and tried to focus. He knew he was close, every fiber of his being told him so. If he could just call to memory where the inn was, he could ask Granny Hina to put him up for a little while. Not to long of course, no need to impose on her more than necessary after all, just until he could get himself established somewhere. He began to absent mindedly draw the truck he remembered the girl he had shared a promise with as his mind wandered to other matters.

As he sat there thinking, he failed to notice the young girl sitting on a separate bench until the sound of her weeping caught his attention. He looked over at her, and his artistic mind told him that she would be a worthy topic to sketch for an image of the anguish of the human condition. His caring and compassionate nature immediately cried out against this thought, insisting that a child so young aught never feel the soul-searing agony that her features expressed, and demanded that he attempted to give her comfort in any way he could.

With one final look to burn her physical features into his mind, Keitaro began to draw her as she should have looked. He drew her with eyes that expressed her joy for all to see, and placed an unrestrained smile on her face. Just before he began to do the final clean-up and shading, however, a pair of wrinkled hands seized his sketch book. He looked up and saw the wrinkled face of one of the Town Elders.

His gut response was to leap for his book, but just before he did another thought flew through his head. This was a Town Elder. If he tried to reclaim the book by force, he could offend a man that could then make his life miserable. He slowly rose from the bench and bowed to the man. "Honored Elder," he said, "please return the sketch book to me that I may complete my work. I only wish to restore peace to a child placed in your domain, and ask that you allow me to attempt such a feat uninhibited." The formal manner of speaking that Granny Hina insisted he use when speaking to the Elders felt odd to him, but it had the result he desired. The man standing in front of him bowed back and returned his sketch book. Then he and the other two Elders, who Keitaro had failed to notice standing behind him walked away once again fading into the mist that seemed to follow them.

One crisis unknowingly averted, Keitaro returned to his work. Two minutes later, he stood up and approached the child. When he stood directly in front of her, he gently coughed into his hand to catch her attention without startling the poor kid. She looked up at him, quickly attempting to hide the fact that she had been crying. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought you should have this." He quickly handed her the sketch he had made, internally praying that she would not take offence at it. "I was sitting right over there when you got here, and I just felt that some one like you should never have a reason to look as heart-broken as you did. I tried to make this picture look like I thought you should. I hope you aren't mad about it, and if there is anyway I can help you, let me know."

She looked at him, her eyes reflecting confusion. "U-unless y-you can keep my parents from splitting up and making me move…" Tears began to flow down her face again, and Keitaro's heart dropped at the sight.

"I wish I could, for your sake, but my parents just kicked me out of their house, so I'm just trying to find my grandmother to see if she'll give me a place to stay. I am so sorry."

"N-no, th-thank you f-for trying." Then she turned around and began to walk away, the picture clutched to her chest as though she hoped the joy on her face in the picture would flow into her heart. Keitaro just stared for a few seconds, before he resolved to ask Granny Hina if there was anyway to help the poor girl. He then resumed his search, more desperate than ever to find the Hinata.

An hour later, he finally found the Hinata Inn, and climbed the monstrous stairway to the front door. Upon reaching it, he began to call for Hina. After looking around on the first floor a little, he stumbled upon the hot spring, and considered taking a quick bath. Then he remembered the girl. He firmed up his resolve, determining not to take a bath until he found his grandma and asked her to intercede on the girl's behalf. He climbed the staircase to the second floor, unknowingly avoiding a second disaster. At the top of the stairs, he bumped into a brown haired girl, knocking her over. Immediately he began to apologize, but she cut him off as she stood back up. "You're the looser from my school this morning, aren't you? What are you doing here? This is an all girls dorm. Are you trying to get a peek, you pervert? I'll kill you!" Keitaro began back peddling, having forgotten that he was at the top of a staircase, and began to fall. In spite of her anger, the girl was not just going to let him fall and break his neck, so she grabbed his hand and helped him get his balance back. This gave him the chance to explain himself, and he took it.

"I'm sorry about knocking you over. I had no idea that this place was not still an inn. Last time I was here, I was five, and I came here looking for the manager. I'm her grandson, so I was going to ask her to give me a home because my parents just kicked me out. They figured that I should get myself a job and get on with my life since I have failed to get into Todai twice now. However, since it is an all-girls dorm, I guess I'll find somewhere else to stay." He turned around and walked toward the front door. When he reached the front hall, he encountered something that he found odd. Blocking the hall was a line of what appeared to be toy tanks with a small blond girl wielding the controller for them.

"Hi there! I'm Kaolla Su, but most people just call me Su. Do you want to play with me?"

"Um," Keitaro glanced back at his escort, and she gave him a shrug. He turned back toward Su, missing the cruel glint in his escort's eyes. "Sure I'll play with you. What do you want to play?"

"Dodge Rocket." So saying, she pushed a button on the controller in her hand and the central tank launched a rocket at him. Only a combination of luck and some slight martial arts training saved him from taking a direct hit and the grazing blow left a slight burn on his arm. He felt terror shoot through him to a degree he had never thought possible, and he let loose a scream that reflected it. As he threw himself around, barely dodging the insane child's missiles, he heard a laugh from off to the side. The explosive weapons stopped firing for a second. The demon named Su seemed to see something she had not previously noticed.

"Oh, you're here also, Naru? Did you want to play too?" Half the tanks moved to face the young lady, 'Naru,' Keitaro told himself, as she stood frozen with terror. Over-riding the voice that told him to enjoy watching Naru get hers, Keitaro came to her rescue.

"I'm sorry, Su, but I have to go. I can't remember the town to well, so do you think you can guide me to my Aunt Haruka's tea shop?" The girl nodded at him, and he followed her out the door. As he followed Su to the stairs, Keitaro soon had to start running to keep up with her. Su suddenly stopped, and Keitaro found himself grateful for the gap between them. If he had not been lagging behind her, he was sure he would have tripped over her, and probably would have found himself in an awkward position. Then he saw why Su had stopped.

"Aunt Haruka!" His excited greeting was cut off by a sharp blow to the top of his head.

"Don't call me that. It is Haruka-san, understood?" Keitaro nodded. "Good, because you're gonna be seeing me a lot more. When she left, Granny Hina told me that she had made you the manager of the Hinata girl's dorm. All the girls there are your responsibility to protect now. Let's go meet your charges." She grabbed him and dragged him back inside. Naru met them there with a puzzled look on her face.

"Haruka-san? What are you doing here, and why did you drag him back in? Surely he needs to start trying to find a place to stay, right?" Haruka's grin sent chills down her spine.

"I'll answer your questions in a minute. First, where are Mitsune and Motoko?"

"Kitsune is probably still asleep and Motoko left for a training camp earlier."

"Then you can go wake our resident drunk, and Motoko will just have a surprise waiting for her when she gets back." Naru nodded and left, returning a few minutes later with a lady Keitaro knew had to be his age following her.

"She was actually just leaving the baths. Now will you tell us what is going on here?"

"Of course I will. This is Urashima Keitaro, Hina's grandson. When she left, Hina told me that he was going to show up some time today, and that she had made him the new manager of the dorm." Naru's jaw dropped.

"She made him _what?_ This is a _girls'_ dorm. A man can't manage it! What if he's a pervert? What man _isn't_ a pervert? I won't accept this. Come on, Kitsune, Su, back me up here."

"What's a manager, is it good to eat?"

"Don't look at me, Naru. I think that having a guy like him as the manager might be good for us." 'Or at least for my bank account. I couldn't fluster Hina into cutting me slack on my rent, but he looks like it will be easy to mess with him. And if all else fails, I can always black mail him with a false accusation to the police.' This, however, was left unsaid.

"If Motoko were here, she would support my decision, so we're at a dead lock. Guess that just means he'll have to wait until it is settled before he can be the manager." Naru grinned, expecting her logic to win the day.

"You forgot three things, Naru. Firstly, you don't know for sure how Motoko would vote because she might simply support Hina's decision out of respect for her elder. Secondly, Keitaro has my vote as well, breaking the tie. Finally, Hina did not say we could vote on this. She made him the legal manager, so there is nothing you can do to prevent it." Haruka gave Naru a look that told her to drop the discussion, because she would not win. Naru looked away from Haruka, grudgingly accepting what she was saying. She turned her glare toward Keitaro, her face blaming him for the entire situation. Keitaro just sighed. It was going to be a long week, he could just feel it.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I realize that I already had one of these at the start, but I had a few closing notes to make. While not my first story, it is the first I have written in a while. Last time I wrote one, it was immature and pathetic. I hope this turns out better. I do not currently have a beta, and though my older brother would probably make a good one, he would taunt me for liking Love Hina. While I would admit to liking the series if asked, I will not intentionally walk into a situation where I will be teased. In closing, if you want to speak ill of my story, go for it. If you give constructive critisism, thank you, I will try to fix my errors. If you flame me, still I will thank you, for in every critisism, no matter how rude a grain of truth of a lesson can be learned. Thank you for reading what I have up so far. Things should begin to change from canon in a chapter or two.


	3. Filling a Vacancy and Meeting the Swords

Fortune's Favor

To my reviewers:

Abel Nightcross: Thank you for your complements. I'm glad you like it.

Shirourexterz: I know the feeling. In fact, I have written reviews for that very reason in the past. That is also how this story came to be. I was bored and began to wonder what might have happened had Keitaro been a little more thoughtful. This is the result.

Nysk: Here's more and it's the future. Wishes do come true. (;p) While I don't mind Naru, she is not my favorite. This will probably be Keitaro/Motoko, but I am not sure right now. Just know that, no it will not be Keitaro/Naru.

A/N: Well, I read over my first two chapters, and good grief there were a lot of little mistakes I did not catch. Oh well, guess I'll just have to do better with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.

Chapter 2: Filling a Vacancy, and Meeting the Swordswoman

As Haruka got ready to leave, stating that she had to return to the tea shop before the afternoon rush began, Keitaro's mind pointed out one fact to him. As the manager, he could find some way to make an arrangement that could help that girl from earlier. Then he realized that he did not know her name, but in a place like this, his Aunt Haruka might know what family it was. He rose from where he sat and dashed out the front door after her. "Aunt Haruka, wait!"

She turned toward him, and when he reached her, he paused to catch his breath. That was when the blow landed. "I already told you, it's Haruka-san. Now what do you want, I really do need to get back to work."

"When I was trying to find the Hinata this morning, I met a girl whose parents were getting a divorce and were going to drag her out of town. I just wanted to know if you knew where I could find that family."

"Newly divorced family with a kid, huh? You probably mean the Maeharas, so the girl you met would have been Maehara Shinobu. Really quiet kid from what I hear. Everybody has known the split was coming, but it's a real pity about there restaurant. Probably served the best food in town. What are you thinking, Keitaro?"

"Well, I really don't have much experience taking care of a building like this. I figured the repairs I could take care of, but if I could find someone to do the house work, it might make my burden a lot lighter. I think I'll go meet her parents, and see about coming to an arrangement with them. Thanks for the help, Aunt Haruka!" He ran past her, nearly making it to the stairs before a small stone nailed him in the back of his head.

"It's Haruka-_SAN_."

* * *

An hour later, Keitaro finally found the Maehara's home. It was a descent sized building, even with the first floor being mostly a dining area. He rang the doorbell and stood in front of the door for a minute, before someone opened the door. The man that answered it looked frazzled, and his greeting was rather vehement. "The restaurant is closed now. This harridan here has finally tired of making my life hell, and wants to finish her work by dragging my daughter off to who knows where. I know you probably agree with me when I say that she should at least live with me part time in Tokyo, right?"

"OH, so now what other people think matters, does it? Then why did you discount it when Sayo said a child needs her mother's love more than she needs a father? Does an opinion only matter when it is to your benefit? Oh yeah, that's right! Of course it does, that is why we're getting a divorce. Mine and my friends' opinions never meant anything to you! Why should you start caring now!"

"Um..."

"Wait, wait, wait. I don't care about other people's opinions?! I have been catering to your insane whims for months now, trying to salvage our marriage. I didn't do this because I thought we should stay together! I did it because MY daughter did not want to see her family shattered! Then what do you do? You accuse me, falsely by the way, of cheating on you. Not only do you make that false accusation, but you make it to my daughter in an attempt to turn her against me. I might hate your guts, but I will not try to trick Shinobu into doing the same! I, at least, am willing to admit that she will need your advice some day, because there are things a father ought not have to deal with. Finally, no matter how trashy you are, we're still married right now, so I will not disgrace myself by cheating."

"Hello…"

"Right, sure you wouldn't! You can't disgrace yourself or your family, because neither has any honor to lose!"

"My family has no honor?! You're the one who has a _gaijin_ for a father, not me!"

"Excuse me…"

"So now my daddy's not good enough for you?! You didn't say that when he was bank rolling you through school. But isn't that typical, just as soon as something is not going your way, your true feelings show themselves. I can't believe I married such a narrow-minded piece o trash…"

"HEY, PEOPLE!!!" Both arguing parties looked at Keitaro, obviously having forgotten he was there. "Thank you for looking at me. Now, I did not come here to eat, and I have no desire to know what all your issues are. If you're so desperate to make sure someone hears about them, get a marriage counselor. I came hear for one reason only. This morning I met your daughter Shinobu, and she was completely broken up about this split up. Now having met you, I can honestly say that part of what she asked to be done would be impossible even for _Kami-sama_. The other part, however is well within my ability to perform.

"You see, I asked if there was anything I could do for her, and she said not unless I can keep you two from splitting up and making her move away. Now I can see that you two are going to split-up, period. Nothing I can do there, but my grandmother was the manager for the Hinata, and has made me the manager in her place. It is an all-girls dorm, and I would be the only man there. Now I realize you would not want to have to pay for her to have a room there, but I was going to offer her a place to stay in exchange for her doing the house work, while a make any necessary repairs."

"How do we now you're not some kind of pervert? After all, you are a man several years older than her."

"In all honesty, you will just have to take my word for it. However, I am willing to swear on the honor of the Urashima Family that my intentions are pure. I only want to help her, and you can stop by to visit out of the blue any time you want." Mrs. Maehara gave a grudging nod, and Mr. Maehara gave him a glare.

"I'll agree for now, under the condition that you give my daughter an allowance for her work as well as a room. However, I will eventually take you up on your offer to make a surprise visit, and if I find my daughter wearing a French maid outfit…" He trailed off, letting his look make all the threat he needed. Keitaro just nodded.

"Understood, sir. To be honest, you don't really need to worry about it too much. She is a little to young for me. If I were about five years younger or she five years older, then you might have cause for concern. Right now, however, there is no need to worry."

"Maybe, but she won't always be that young." Suddenly, the front door opened, and the focus of the conversation came in. She saw Keitaro, and froze. A look of bafflement spread across her face.

"U-um, excuse me. Wh-why are y-you here?" Shinobu looked at her parents, trying to understand his reason for being here by looking at their expressions. What she saw just confused her more. Her parents were avoiding her eyes, almost like they were ashamed of something.

"Do you know this man, Sweetie?" Her father looked at her, worry in his eyes. She nodded.

"I met him this morning before school. When he saw me crying, he drew this to cheer me up." She pulled out his picture from that morning. Mrs. Maehara looked at it and then at the artist.

"This is really quite impressive. Are you part of the art program at Todai? The quality of this work must put you at the top of your class."

"No, ma'am. I've never had any sort of formal training in art. It is just my hobby, and I practice it when I need to clear my head."

"Well, you really should enter the program then. You could probably become quite wealthy with this kind of talent if you got some training." She then looked at her daughter. "You remember asking if this man could find some way of keeping you from moving away? He apparently took your request seriously, and has offered you a place to stay in exchange for you doing housework. Your father and I are willing to agree if it is what you want. But first we want to hear it from your lips."

"I c-can r-r-really stay?" Her parents gave their consent, and her face lit up. "Then, I'm sorry Kaasan, Otoosan, but I want to stay here."

"Very well, but if you ever need help, or if he does not treat you right, give me a call, and I'll come straighten him out. After all, what are fathers for if not for beating up those who harm their daughters." So saying, the discussion ended, and Keitaro found himself helping Shinobu move her stuff to the Hinata.

When they arrived at home, Su called out her greeting, followed by a forceful kick to Keitaro's head. She then noticed the boxes Keitaro had been carrying and the girl accompanying him. "Oh, you're that girl from school. The really quiet one. What are you doing here? Did you come to play with me?"

"No, Su, she is moving into the Hinata. Do you think you could help me carry her stuff to a room?"

"Okay, but after that, you have to play with me again, Keitaro!" As she picked up the boxes Keitaro had dropped, she missed the terror on Keitaro's face. Then Keitaro heard what may have been the most terrifying conversation ever.

"Su-san, you live here also? Is Keitaro a good person, and is he fun to play with?"

"Yeah, I live here. And Keitaro is very fun to play with. He screams are funny, so I'm gonna try to make him scream at least once a day." Shinobu just chuckled a little into her hand, never realizing the danger Keitaro had just fond his life in.

'Still,' Keitaro told himself, 'she is laughing now, so it is worth the terror.' With that thought, Keitaro resumed his walk in. As he passed through the front door, he was once again reminded exactly how serious the danger Su had just placed him in was, as the row of mechanical tanks began to fire at him.

Meanwhile… At the top of the staircase to the second floor, Su laughed as she heard Keitaro shrieking followed by a few explosions. Shinobu looked at her. "Are you sure he is going to be alright? He sounds really scared." Su just smiled and nodded.

* * *

A few days later, Keitaro was heading toward Shinobu's school, intending to speak with the school administration. He wanted to make sure that her living under his care caused her no problems. As he crossed a bridge near the school, he saw a couple of familiar faces approaching a girl on the other side of the bridge. He was about to call out for them, but his footing on the rain-slicked bridge slipped for a second, causing him to stumble. In that one crucial second, fate seemed to pity the boy. With this act, she was forced to completely scrap her plan for the boy, but that was okay. She knew the trouble that was coming and decided he needed all the allies he could get.

As Keitaro reoriented himself, he saw something that made his heart stop in terror. The girl raised her umbrella, three younger girls standing behind her glaring at the hand on her shoulder. Then she brought the umbrella down, and the two young men were sent flying. They landed by him, and instantly recognized their friend. The two shared a look, a single thought passing from brain to brain. 'Scapegoat.' Haitani and Shirai jumped behind Keitaro. "Keitaro," Haitani cried, "Why did you tell us to hit on her? Did you know she would react like this? We can't believe you! You're supposed to be our friend."

The high school girl gave Keitaro a glare that chilled his blood. "So you put them up to this, did you? Perhaps you too need a lesson in decorum." The umbrella began to rise again.

"Wait! I had nothing to do with this! I was just passing this way to go to the middle school. Though these two are my friends, this is their own mess. I don't take part in their pathetic attempts at getting a girlfriend. If you will just lower the umbrella, I'll be on my way." In the moment of indecision on the girls face, Keitaro slipped passed her. As he crossed the bridge, he heard a pair of girlish shrieks. He glanced back and saw his two friends retreating from the umbrella-wielding psychopath as Keitaro dubbed her. Not that he would tell her that, if he was ever unlucky enough to meet her again.

* * *

A/N: Well, there is the second chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it. Starting next chapter, the significant changes will begin. I will write again soon.


	4. The Final Test and a Dark Truth

Fortune's Favor

To my reviewers:

Sloth11: Well, I hope this chapter also does not seem rushed. I also hope you realize that this story will not follow the actual story line for the series. I will, however, endeavor to keep each character true to the personality they had in the canon version.

Abel Nightcross: Of course she did, he is after all an irresistible chick magnet apparently. I already plan for her to help him a few more times from behind the scenes, but never as more than a secondary character. I hope this chapter also lives up to your expectations.

A/N: Yes, I do realize that I am pumping out chapters like nobodies business. That is due largely to my lack of work these last few days. While I still have a job, it is an on-call type of job, and my work has not needed me lately. If I began to update more slowly, assume that I am working.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.

Chapter 3: The Final Test and a Dark Truth

Motoko continued her weary trek home, her fan club following in her wake. After the two letches on the bridge were dealt with, hopefully having learned their lesson, the question of what business an adult that was too young to have a child in middle school occurred to her. She was tempted to turn around and find the third male from the bridge, but her fatigue from the kendo trip defeated her suspicions. Just this once she would let the man slide.

Suddenly, every trace of fatigue fled her body, her courage almost following it. Her followers looked ahead to see what caused their role model to stop so suddenly, but could only make out the scenery. There were several puddles in the road, due to the rain that had ended in the last few minutes, a small group of sakura trees lay before them, and a white crane was fishing in the stream that flowed amongst them. Then a lady stepped out from behind one of the trees. Her hakama and gi were identical to the ones usually worn by Motoko, and her stature and beauty led to the conclusion that they must be related. Her casual greeting confirmed this. "Ohayou, imouto."

"Ane, what are you doing here? Our agreement was that I was to remain here for at least another year. Since you are honor-bound to uphold it, there must be another reason for your presence."

"You are correct. The Clan Head has asked me to test you. He feels unsure as to whether or not you are truly skilled enough to merit being here. You will face me here and now and the use of _ki_ in an attack is prohibited. This fight will be determined by sword skills only. If you fail to last ten minutes against me, I will be taking your place in the Hinata while you are sent to Okinawa to receive supplementary training. If, in the unlikely condition that you beat me; the family sword will be yours. If you simply pass the test by lasting the full ten minutes, then you will be left in peace to continue your life until you take your place as Clan Head. This timer will ring when our match is at an end. Prepare yourself." So saying, Motoko's sister drew her blade.

Motoko told the three girls to stand clear, and then drew her blade as well. "Tsuruko, are you sure live blades is truly wise?" Tsuruko gave no response but to stand ready. Motoko's mind began to try to assess the situation. Her sister was considered to be an unequaled prodigy at the Shinmeiryuu arts and at her current level of skill, there was no chance of beating her. Her only hope was to survive the ten minutes and continue training. Tsuruko's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"You just made your first mistake. If you do not try to actually win this fight, there is no way you will survive the full ten minutes. The instant you accepted that I was the more skilled of us, the victory became mine." She charged, forcing Motoko to take fight defensively. Tsuruko's blade seemed to be everywhere. Every blow that was turned aside was answered with another, each harder to deflect than the last. Terror began to flood Motoko's mind. She was losing. If she did not last nine more minutes, she would have to leave the Hinata to be trained in Okinawa. Horror stories of the torture that passed as training there still haunted her dreams. Then a new sensation began to enter Motoko. All the terror was draining off, and her mind seemed clearer than ever before. Perhaps it was due to the training that had left her so worn out, but she just did not have the energy to remain afraid. Her sister's movements were more easily read, and Motoko felt a small prick at her pride. Though the attacks were fast, her sister was using the most basic _kata_ to beat her. She rehearsed movements twice as hard as these every morning, and knew every weakness the pattern had.

'Slash, down strike, stab, and diagonal slash up and across, and repeat. If I weave under the diagonal slash instead of dodging or deflecting, she will leave her entire left side open. I can then either strike her legs and hinder her mobility, or disable her left arm, and weaken her blows. Time to make my choice, because here comes the diagonal.' Motoko ducked to her right, her sister's blade passing cleanly over her head. She saw the attack coming, but it was too late.

Or it would have been had it been anyone on a lower skill level than she was. Tsuruko's slash instantly shifted to a block, her right arm extended farther than her left, the blade protecting her left side. Motoko's eyes widened as her sister flowed seamlessly into a more advanced _kata_, one that Motoko had a tenuous grasp of at best. Still her mind seemed to pick it apart, understanding subtleties of the motions she had never noticed. After blocking for a few minutes, she had once again found an opening in the motions. Tsuruko's eyes narrowed as Motoko spun around a jab, her sword moving to strike at the neck. When she came out of the spin, however, Motoko saw that her sister's neck was no longer there. Nor was the rest of her sister, for that matter. She felt the strike approaching her back and dropped into a roll away from the jab that would have ended the fight, if not her life.

Tsuruko felt relief flood her as her sister dodged the attack. 'It looks like the Aoyama blood runs true through her veins. I was beginning to fear that she would not be able to enter the necessary level of calm to learn the final _katas_ of our family style. However, just to be sure, I will try one of them on her.' "You're much better than I thought you would be, imouto. I guess I will have to get serious in this fight." Her calm statement was immediately followed by a series of attacks that Motoko had only seen once. That was the one time she had sneaked out to watch her sister's secret training.

As she watched the attacks come at her now, the same thought she had had as a child came to her mind. 'There are no openings in this. This pattern has no breaks, no flaws, and no errors. It is a chain without a weak link. If only the strikes were a little more to either side, I could exploit them, but as it stands now, it is as though she were perfectly balanced on a high wire. With this _kata_ a misstep could be fatal, but my sister does not make mistakes in her strikes. It is beautiful. She truly is worlds beyond me. Wait. If she will not slip up on her own, I will just have to make her do so. After all, when you stand on a tight rope, if someone shoves you, you will fall no matter how good your balance is. So how do I make her make a mistake?' A familiar sight caught her eye. She knew this stretch of road quite well. About three feet behind her, there was an ankle deep hole in the sidewalk. Right now, however, it would be filled with water and would look deceptively shallow. That was one lesson Motoko had learned the hard way. If she could just guide her sister so that she stepped in it when she jabbed, that should be enough to break the pattern.

She watched the pattern repeat one last time as she led her sister by dodging just to be sure she had it right. Then she stepped over the puddle. 'I just need to block these next two strikes, and then she'll jab at me. Once that happens, I should be able to disarm her.' She deflected the next two slashes, then preformed a short retreat. Her sister was forced to step forward as she jabbed, and her eyes widened as her foot sank farther than she had compensated for. She saw Motoko swing her sword. The strike would certainly disarm her, and she did not have time to pull her sword back. A smile spread across her face.

Motoko felt relief as she saw that there was no way for her sister to salvage the situation. Then her smile wilted as her sister used her left hand to pull a wakizashi out and block her sword with it. Then the timer rang, signifying that the match had ended. "Congratulations, imouto, I feel you are ready to learn the final _katas_ of our style. You lasted the full ten minutes, so you get to remain here."

"But I would have won if you had not been hiding a second sword. This was supposed to test my skills at Shinmeiryuu, so your use of a wakizashi means I win by default."

"My poor, inexperienced, forgetful imouto, Shinmeiryuu is a sword style developed by samurai, not kendoists. It was created for use with a _katana_ and _wakizashi_. The final four patterns require both, so you see, I was still using our family's style. It was just at a level you have never seen before. That is why I brought you this in case you won." Tsuruko handed a bundle to Motoko. "That bundle has a scroll showing the _katas_ that you have not yet learned. Now I will tell you why I was to test you. For this however, your friends must leave, for it is a family secret."

"Sachiyo, Emi, Kikuko, you heard her. This is a family matter, so please let us discuss this in solitude. I will see you three tomorrow, agreed?" The MFC turned and left the two in peace. "Now what is this great family secret that I must know?"

"As I'm sure you remember, our art was founded to fight off the demons and monsters that walk this earth. Well, sealed in the annex of the Hinata Inn is the one monster that we could never truly beat. It took half of the warriors of our clan to seal it, and this was back when the Aoyama clan consisted of nearly a thousand sword masters, not to mention the number of students that had only the last pattern left to learn.

"Now, every century, the beast attempts to free himself. It always happens within the same decade during a century as well. Though it does not require nearly as much strength or skill to maintain the seal, it requires that one be able to enter the combat trance at the very least. Though we do not know exactly when he will once again try to free himself, we do know it will be in the next few years, because the signs of his presence are growing ever stronger. Needless to say, if he broke free, it would be catastrophic. Even if we could reseal him, it would be the end of our clan. Sorry to have to lay this burden on your shoulders, but the clan has chosen you."

Motoko stared at her sister in shock. Not only was her home the prison for a demon, but for one of such incredible power. Yet she was expected to keep it from breaking the seal?! Still, if others could accomplish it, so could she. She was not going to fail her clan. For the sake of her clan and the world, she would hold him at bay.

* * *

As Motoko swore to keep the demon from escaping, a pair of red eyes with black flecks in them watched from a spiritual prison beneath the Hinata Annex. Inside the void space, a deep rumbling chuckle could be heard. "Ah, these Aoyomas truly do take arrogance to unimaginable heights. I have been using my power to influence the world for years. I have already chosen my servants. Too bad only one of them realizes what the mark she bares means. Still, it will be intresting to see if that girl will have th strength to do what her family demands.

"Maybe I can bring her to my side... That would certanly screw with those foolish mortals' plans. It is decided than, I try diplomacy before I try force. They really believe that one person could ever hold me in. If I had truly wanted to break free any of the other times, they would not have been able to stop me. The only reason I even pretended to try was so that they would not get suspicious the other times the seal grew weak enough. Now that my strength is finally fully recovered, I have no reason to hold back in my escape. Now," he turned to the figure standing before him. "What can I do for you, my lady? It has been many years since your last visit, and I have been wondering when I would again be graced with your presence."

* * *

A/N: Well people, how is that for a different story line? I hope the fight was not too boring, but I have never actually had to write a fight scene quite like that before. By the way, for those who do not know this, a _wakizashi _was another sword samurai carried in addition to the _katana._ Of the two swords, the _wakizashi _was the shorter one. Have a good day all!


	5. High Priestesses and Bathhouses

Fortune's Favor

To my reviewers:

Abel Nightcross: Glad you liked the fight. Yeah, there is no way I am starting a relationship between Tsuruko and Keitaro, sorry. I do not know her character well enough to give her that big of a roll. Furthermore, she's married and I can not stand cheats, so I would have to do something about her marriage. Not gonna happen to a character I do not even know. No, you're right, there is no way I will have Keitaro join forces with a demon. Interesting idea though.

glAssbOy: You'll have to wait and see, just like everybody else. That was an intentional mystery, so thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.

Chapter 4: High Priestesses and Bathhouses

As Keitaro walked home from Shinobu's school, he kept glancing over his shoulder. After the bridge, he felt an ominous presence hanging over his head. It was almost as though someone had placed a curse on him or something. He just felt in his gut that all was not right in the world, and it was going to fix that by evacuating all the built up crap directly into his life. Not a pleasant thought, or mental image for that matter.

A wrinkled hand tapped on his shoulder, and he turned around, expecting to see one of the Town Elders. Instead he saw the face of a lady old enough to have been their nursemaid. Her wrinkled skin held a tan, and her hair was a white that snow would envy. Keitaro suspected that she must be around the same age as his granny, if not older, yet the age had not bowed her at all. She had to be close to two meters tall, and she carried herself with a great deal of grace. She smiled at Keitaro, her eyes crinkling at the sides as though she did so often. "Hello, young man. I am Jamala, High Priestess of Molmol. I am here to speak to Princess Kaolla. Could you direct me to the Hinata Inn?"

"Actually, I'm headed there myself. I'm the new manager of the Hinata, Urashima Keitaro. So Su is a princess? What is she doing here instead of in her kingdom?"

"She was sent here to grow up a little before the prince was to marry her. However, her older sister has recently caught his eye, so I am coming to inform the princess that she no longer needs to concern herself with the prospect of a political marriage. I also received permission to offer her the possibility of being my successor."

"You said you're the high priestess, right? What kind of deity do you worship? And do you expect a child her age to really swear to celibacy?"

"Celibacy? What makes you think our religion practices celibacy in any form? No, I myself have had several husbands in my life. Never could find one that would live as long as I would, but I did love each of them. I am the High Priestess of, well the best way to translate his name into Japanese is Kuroshiro. We don't really worship him, just follow his teachings. He was more of a wise teacher of our people than anything else."

"Kuroshiro? What kind of name is that? And what were his teachings? I do find myself curious as to what beliefs the civilization that produced Su might have."

"Ha Ha! So the child is still as energetic and mischievous as always, I take it. Kuroshiro's teachings were all paradoxical. One of his teachings was that those who have the least to lose usually lose the most. Sometimes people in our tribe will be born with a knack for building things, and we say they have the Mind of Kuroshiro. He himself built many of our nations great wonders. However, he taught that learning must never be restrained, but unrestrained learning was to be avoided." She began to laugh when she saw the bafflement on Keitaro's face. "Let me put it this way, boy. One must never restrict another from learning, but to try to learn with out restraining yourself is dangerous. Almost all of his teachings were that confusing, or worse. I think that is why my people love his teachings so much. We always enjoy a good riddle or word puzzle."

"Well, we are here, Ma'am. Would you like some tea? Shinobu should be in the kitchens right now, and Su should be…" A sudden kick to his head announced Su's presence. Keitaro looked at the guest from his place on the ground. "Right here, I guess." Su looked at the door to see who he was talking to.

"High Priestess! What are you doing here? How is my sister? Is it that time already? I'm not old enough yet, am I?"

"Calm yourself, child. One reason I came here was to tell you that your sister Amalla has caught the prince's eye. Lamba La has switched his betrothal to her, so you no longer need to rush growing up. I also wanted to offer to train you as my successor. Would that be agreeable to you?"

"Um, I kinda like it here, so I don't think I want to return home and get training. Sorry, Wise One."

"That is no trouble at all. I was actually going to offer to stay here until I finished your training. It won't be too long until someone with the priestess's skills will be needed here. Trouble is coming to the Hinata. Trouble not seen for many, many years. So, do you still want to turn down my offer? Don't forget, the High Priestess only needs to go to Molmol for the Ceremony of Succession, and one week a year for the rest of her tenure. I myself came here from Hawaii, after all."

"Can you really train me here? But where will you stay? We can put you up, right, Keitaro?"

"No need for that. I bought a house just a few blocks from here. Your training will be done there, since it is only for the High Priestess and her apprentice to see them. Thank you for the offer, though. I will see you early tomorrow morning, Princess. Good bye, Boy. It is good to know somebody carries the strength of Hina's blood. Say hello to my old friend the next time you see her, would you?" Jamala turned and walked out the door, and it was only as she left that Keitaro realized that he had never prepared the tea for her. Then the feeling of impending doom returned, and Keitaro discovered that as long as she had been around, the feeling of dread left him. Still, it was just a feeling, and a nice, hot bath should get rid of it.

As he entered the bath, he looked to make sure nobody had put up the occupied sign. Once he did that, he quickly got undressed before splashing himself with cold water. Then he opened the second door. The sight he beheld sent a series of thoughts through his head. 'Why was the sign not up? Was Kitsune playing a prank on me? At least she still has her towel on; it would be a lot more embarrassing if she didn't. Wait, I've never seen her here before, so why do I recognize her?' The girl glared at him, and grabbed a bokken from the edge of the bath. Then Keitaro realized where he had seen her. 'What is the girl from that bridge doing here?! Oh crap, I'm gonna die!'

* * *

Half an hour earlier…

Motoko dragged her weary body up the steps to the inn. Soon she would be home, and could enjoy a nice, soothing bath followed by sleeping until dinner. She would start training in the new _katas_ in the morning. When she reached the top step, she felt a small bit of energy return to her. She was home. When she entered the front door, Naru greeted her and proceeded to tell her something. She looked a little nervous, like she was unsure how Motoko would take the news. Motoko filed that tidbit, as well as what she said, for later interpretation. All she could process was that it dealt with the new manager.

She made her way to the bathhouse, completely missing the look of utter confusion on Naru's face at her lack of reaction. A few minutes later, she was sitting in the bath, letting the water soothe her, and wash away her fatigue. As she sat there relaxing, she extended her senses picking up two unknown ki signatures approaching the house. They entered, and Motoko felt Su's signature join them a second later. After a few minutes, one of the signatures left, and the other began to come closer. Motoko sighed. It looked like her peaceful bath was about to be interrupted. 'I guess it is time to meet a new tenant.' The bath door opened, and Motoko looked up to see what the new girl looked like. Then her mind came to a screeching halt. 'What is a MAN doing in the bathhouse? What kind of idiotic pervert just walks into the bath instead of trying to spy? Where have I seen him before? The bridge. He was the man that I let walk by. I guess this is what I get for showing him mercy. I'll deal with this pervert now.' She grabbed her bokken and began to channel her _ki_ into an attack.

As she did this, she missed two details. The first was something she could not help but miss. After all, what mortal can see when Fate twists the timeline to help someone? She was not about to let her hard work preventing people from thinking he was a pervert go to waste. Motoko's minor cold suddenly became a little more severe. Nothing dangerous of course, but a large portion of her remaining _ki _instantly moved to combat it. The second thing she forgot was that she had barely enough _ki_ left to keep her conscious. When the _ki_ attack left her blade, it traveled half a meter before dissipating. While this happened, Motoko passed out, slipping under water.

Keitaro snapped out of his panic. This girl, whoever she was, was under water, and unconscious. If he did not do something, she would drown. He ran to the water and dragged her out. A couple chest compressions and she coughed up what water she had breathed in. Keitaro slumped over in relief, his arm brushing her forehead. He jerked back in shock. Not only did she almost drown, but she was burning up with a fever. He dashed out of the bathhouse, forgetting he was still only wearing a towel. Once again, Fate stepped in. This boy was really going to be the death of her. She manipulated events so that the first person he ran into was Kitsune.

"Kitsune, I just ran into some strange girl in the baths, and she passed out. You gotta help me, she is burning up with a fever, and I have no clue how to help her."

"You sure she didn't just pass out at the sight of your extreme manliness? Whoa, cool it with the glare there! I was just joking. Sure I'll help you, but you might want to get dressed before poor Shinobu sees you. She just might pass out also, then who would cook dinner for us?" Keitaro turned red when he realized he was still unclothed, and walked quickly back to get dressed. Once he had his clothes back on, he allowed Kitsune to enter the bath. She passed through the door, then began to laugh. "Y- you, ha, walked in on M-m-m-Motoko while she was bathing. I'm not gonna let either of you forget this for a long time. Motoko sees a guy nearly naked, and it makes her pass out. Ha, she will never live this down. You, on the other hand, probably just won't live once she recovers. This one is a man-hater. Has been for years. I almost feel sorry for you. Well, gotta take care of her, so off you go. I'll get Naru or Shinobu to help me carry her to her room."

As he walked away, Keitaro tried to untangle the conversation with Kitsune. So this girl, Motoko, lived in the Hinata? Why had they never met before? He had already lived there a couple of days; you would think that he would have met everyone already. Now he has a crazy, sword-wielding, man-hater to deal with? Naru scared him enough, and he had never even given her a reason not to like him. How was he supposed to survive this? Shoot, how did he keep Naru from killing him when she heard what happened? His head fell forward. 'Time for some serious groveling. I wonder if there is anyway to fix the misunderstanding peacefully. Guess I'll have to make sure that I am there to apologize whenever she wakes up. What a pain. Granny Hina, wherever you are, you have a sick and twisted sense of humor. If I die, I will haunt you for the rest of your life.'

* * *

A/N: Sorry I got this up so late. Wednesdays are going to be pretty hectic for me, so will Sundays and some Saturdays. On those days, only expect a chapter at most. More likely, I won't even get that much done. Well, I hope you liked the chapter, but if you didn't, tell me what I did wrong. You can even flame me, and I will not be offended. I promise. Later.


	6. Fated Meetings

Fortune's Favor

To my reviewers:

Sloth11: Thank you for your kind words. I do intend to see this story through to the end, so don't worry.

Abel Nightcross: Don't worry too much about it, and if you have other ideas for what I can do with my story, don't hesitate to share them. I just might like some of them enough to make slight changes to my plans for the story.

Gamerof1458: This chapter has a bit of sending people flying, but that is because I can't completely forsake such happenings. It is still a Love Hina fanfic, but I will limit when that happens quite severely. I am glad you like my story though. All reviews are encouraging, even flames. After all, if somebody feels passionate enough to flame my story, it at least evokes some sort of feelings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.

Chapter 5: Fated Meetings

Motoko looked around her. She had no clue where she was or how she got there. The last thing she remembered was a pervert entering the bathhouse, and her passing out. Had she been abducted in her weakened state? If so, why was she not bound. She inspected her surroundings. All she could see were black walls, a black ceiling, a couch, and a TV screen.

Suddenly a figured manifested itself on the couch. He was tall, probably close to two and a half meters, and well built. His body, though well muscled, was not bulky; it was rather lithe, almost serpentine. He had a katana by his side, and Motoko thought she could make out a wakizashi in his sash. His face had an almost regal look, and his ink black hair was pulled into a warrior's topknot. When she looked at his face, her eyes were instantly drawn to his; they were a glowing red, like hot embers, with flecks of black in them. Then she saw shook her head, trying to rid herself of the almost hypnotic effect, and looked at his entire face. The only thing marring it, or so her mind whispered, was the cruel sneer twisting his lips.

"So you're the newest Aoyama sent to keep me trapped here, are you? Can't say I'm all that impressed. I at least expected their brainwashed minion to have a little self-control. Yet you screw up, and attack your host when you are the one at fault? You are disgustingly pathetic! I was going to try to sway you to following me, but after seeing that, I don't think I would want your help. Already I see that your arrogance knows no bounds, just like the fool that started your worthless line."

"You are the demon? Then know that as long as there is breath in my lungs, you will not escape this cage. As my ancestors did before me, I will hold you at bay with the might of Shinmeiryuu." The demon exploded into laughter so hard, he was forced to bend over.

"You hold me off with Shinmeiryuu? Ha! That would never happen. No practitioner of that weak, diluted style you practice could hope to hold me at bay! I was there when Aoyama Senzo began to study the style. A spirit of minor power saw the desire to help people that he seemed to carry, but never realized it was due to a desire to here his praises sung abroad. The poor misguided being began to train him in its sword art. After ten years, he had surpassed the skill of any mortal style, but he had barely scratched the surface of what the spirit could teach him. However, your ancestor lacked the patience to wait any longer. He chose to abandon his master, but then realized that he and his master were the only two that knew where the style had come from. So he could take credit for the art himself, he attacked his master in the night.

"I learned of his betrayal of my family and our arts, and spent the next century and a half searching for your ill-begotten ancestor. When I finally found him, he had reproduced like a cockroach and taught all his disciples to hate us. We fought, and I decimated all but a few of your clan. I even took one of them as my disciple. He and I became fast friends, and I taught him what I could. The rest of the survivors, however, secretly continued training themselves and the clan grew again. Once they felt they were strong enough, they mounted a surprise attack. First they tried to get my apprentice to betray me, and when he refused, they murdered him. Then they attacked me at night, and I was forced to fight twenty-five hundred opponents. Still I took half of them down before they sealed me away. Now I have waited another four centuries, and soon I will be free. Why do you feel you can stop me?"

Motoko felt a small bit of doubt enter her mind. Was this demon telling the truth, or was it trying to trick her into following him. Sure he had claimed he had no desire to have her serve him now, but what if that was a lie to get her to relax her guard and make her more susceptible to his manipulations? She squashed her doubts before giving any response. "You lie, Demon. I will here no more of this slander of my honored ancestors."

"You're actually right. I was lying. But you're not as loyal to the family as you like to pretend, are you. I saw the doubt on your face. You are not so sure of your clan that you could just discount what I was saying. I will use that. That lack of full faith in your clan will lead you to me eventually. Deny it all you want now. Some day soon you will need power that your family can't give you. In that day, you will remember that I offered you power, and you will call to me out of necessity. Then it will get easier and easier to call on me, until you are willing to serve me and only me in exchange for the power I can give you. Until then, I will let your doubts fester. I will let your wariness drive a wedge between you and your family. Now, BE GONE!" With that his form wavered before becoming something straight out of a nightmare.

* * *

Keitaro knelt beside the resting girl, waiting for her to wake up so that he could apologize to her and seek some form of penance for his mistake. Suddenly the girl sat straight up, a cry of terror ripping from her throat. "GIANT TURTLE!!!" Keitaro stared wide-eyed at her for a few seconds, as she panted in terror. Then her gaze shifted to see who was watching over her. They widened for a second, then narrowed again as she saw who was by her side. "You…" Her hand snaked down to where her sword would normally be.

'**Hey, now, I already told you that you were at fault in this matter, didn't I?'** Motoko froze in shock. **'Oh, did I forget to mention that I could speak to you now that we had met? Must have slipped my mind. Oops.'**

Keitaro bowed to her. "I am sorry about walking in on you in the bathhouse. Normally at that time, nobody would have been in there. I also checked to see if the occupied sign was up, and only entered when I saw that it wasn't. If there is anyway I can prove that it was an accident to you, than tell me, and I will see what I can do."

"Why would there be a man entering the bathhouse of a girls' dorm in the first place! Your lie is surprisingly weak. I will kill you."

"Give me a second here! My grandmother is Hina, and when she went on her trip, she decided to make me the new manager. I do not know why, and I don't think I'll ever understand it, but she did. Now I simply try my best to avoid conflict with all the tenants. Besides, Naru told me that she had already told you about me being the new manager."

"She said something, but I could not process it just then. If what you say is true, I might indeed have been at fault. I apologize for my rash actions." Her mind pointed out that she was agreeing with the demon, and she instantly began to look for some way to get her mind off of that point. "How long was I unconscious for?"

"It is currently almost midnight on Friday. You have been asleep for seven hours, and your fever broke two hours ago. Shinobu has already gone to sleep, but I can navigate the kitchen fairly well, so I can prepare some tea for you. I am in charge of the care of all tenants here, so I will do whatever I can to speed your recovery."

"Thank you. I fear we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. I am Aoyama Motoko. Thank you for the place to stay."

"I am Urashima Keitaro, and it is no trouble. Now just wait while I get that tea ready." Motoko nodded, feeling slightly ashamed of herself. She was supposed to be a warrior, not a brute. Yet her behavior was nothing if not barbaric. She would need to work on that as well as the new _katas. _Unlearning such habits would not be easy, but to attain the true warrior's spirit, she would be willing to try.

'**It doesn't hurt that he has promise, does it? Admit it; you are attracted to Mister Manager.'**

"I am not! He is weak, and I will not let some man weaken me! You will not trick me into making it easier for you to escape. I will stand strong." She hissed.

'**That's right, Girly! You show those voices in your head who's the boss! Why, if I didn't know better, I might pity the poor insane sword girl that talked to herself.'** Motoko felt his presence withdraw from her mind, and a blush spread across her cheeks. If anyone had heard her, she would have a lot of trouble explaining this. She sighed, her shoulders sagging. Not only would she have to treat some _man_ kindly so that she could stay at the Hinata and guard the sealed demon, that very demon seemed determined to drive her mad. It was almost enough to tempt her to ask Kitsune for a little bit of her sake, no matter how detestable the stuff was. She sat back, and relaxed, waiting for Keitaro to return with the tea.

Downstairs, Keitaro was searching through the shelves, trying to find where Shinobu placed the tea. Finally he found some, and used it to make a small pot of tea. He grabbed a pair of tea cups, feeling a desire to have a drink of the pleasant smelling tea himself. Once the stuff was ready, he found a small plate of food Shinobu had left for Motoko, and he carried it up with him.

When he reached Motoko's room, he slid the door opened, and reseated himself by her. Then he poured a glass for each of them, and set the plate of food in front of her. "The food was made by our newest resident, Shinobu. When you saw me on the bridge this morning, I was headed to her school to inform them of her new residence. Now, I try to learn a bit about my charges so I can make sure all their needs are met. Why don't we talk a bit about ourselves while we drink the tea." He raised the glass, drinking the tea, and she mirrored his action a second later.

* * *

The next morning, Shinobu woke up hearing the sound of feet dashing through the house. She opened her door, and saw Su running around. "Wha… Su? What are you doing up so early?"

"I gotta get ready for my training! Today I will be learning about the wonders of the high priestesses arts!"

"Well, could you quit making such a racket, please? I'm still tired."

"What is a racket? Is it good to eat?" Shinobu just sighed. No way was she getting back to sleep now. She might as well make breakfast for Su and herself. When she entered the kitchen, she saw something odd. 'I could have sworn I put my insomniac's natural sleep tea back up, so what is it doing on the counter.' A few seconds later, she heard a female voice she didn't recognize yelling. The yelling quickly escalated into some form of battle cry, which was followed quickly by the terrified shrieking of the manager.

She made it up the stairs just in time to see Keitaro go flying through the roof. She looked for the cause of his flight, and saw the girl from the day before standing there, holding her bokken. She was breathing heavy, and her clothing was extremely rumpled, almost as though somebody had slept on top of her. She saw the tea pot and cups, and a familiar scent caught her nose. As her mind put the pieces of the puzzle together, she just couldn't help herself. For what might have been the first time ever, Shinobu laughed at somebody else's misfortune.

As Fate watched this happen, she did the only thing she could. She quit trying. She had done all she could for the boy to set him on the path, now it was up to him. She could do no more for him for now. From his prison, an entity of a different nature began to laugh. Oh yes, this generations tenants would be quite amusing to watch. Especially that Urashima boy and the Aoyama girl. He would enjoy their interaction the most.

* * *

A/N: Well I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I am content. I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Until I write again. I have a Christmas banquet tomorrow, so I probably won't get another chapter done until Saturday, sorry.


	7. Kuroshiro's Gifts

Fortune's Favor

To my reviewers:

Gamerof1458: Thank you, I do try. As for Naru sending Keitaro flying, I might have her do so every once in a long while, but not often since she will not be jealous over him. I just had to do that with Motoko, because the idea would not leave me alone.

ShirouRexterz: Wow, man. I haven't seen you since chapter 2. Well, glad you like my storyline. I might, but I'm not sure I know what you mean by the "x-factor." Please clarify, because there are several different things that could mean

Abel Nightcross: Well, everyone has a weakness, guess now we know Fate's. Um, she might be able to, but she will not in this story. You will learn the demon's name eventually, but not for at least four chapters. Sorry.

Wonderbee: Probably in ways you could never imagine. That is all I will say.

Sloth11: Well, everyone knows that demons are tricky and subtle, not just brute force bashers. If one doubts himself, how much would that hinder their effectiveness in combat? I really like writing the demon's parts, so he will be somewhat prominent, showing up at least once every few chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.

Chapter 6: Kuroshiro's Gifts

Jamala stared in shock. She had been walking toward the Hinata to pick up her new apprentice for training, when the manager for the dormitory fell out of the sky to land in front of her. He clearly had been launched a great distance in the air, followed by an unhindered plummet of several stories. His impact on the concrete had cracked it, yet he was already standing back up, apparently no worse for wear. There was only one explanation. "Well, boy, this is quite troubling. There have never been two people with separate gifts of Kuroshiro's living under one roof. This can only be interpreted to mean that soon those gifts will be needed. I knew something was coming, but had no idea the scope of the approaching crossroads."

"I have one of Kuroshiro's gifts? How can that be? I don't even know where Molmol is, so I doubt I have any ancestry, so where did the gift come from? Besides, I'm not exactly a genius, so I doubt I really have his gift." The questions poured out of Keitaro unhindered. The ancient priestess just looked at him for a second, her expression asking if he were just pulling her leg. At the sight of his sincere expression she let out a sigh.

"I never said the gifts were limited to the Molmolese people. In fact, the gifts crop up all over the world, some more rarely than others. The Mind of Kuroshiro is probably the most common, and I already said that your gift was different. Kuroshiro was insanely resilient. He could take a beating that none should be able to survive, but he also said that those who could stay in the fight the longest ought to leave first. He firmly believed that the strong should never actively fight the weak, and he was the strongest of all. Those that inherit his inhuman resilience are said to have the Life of Kuroshiro. You are one of them. There is only one like you born close to every sixty years. The last was actually your grandmother."

"So, how many gifts are there exactly? I know from what you said that there must be more than just those two, right? What are they, and what do they do? Also, what did he teach about them, because there seems to be a lesson for each of them."

"True, true, there are several more. There are seven other gifts besides the mind and life. They are the following things: The heart, the rod, the arm, the hand, the feet, the eye, and the shadow. Each one does have a different effect, but the chances of more than two being in the same country at the same time are exceptionally slim. It should be a statistic impossibility that two live under the same roof even, so I doubt you need concern yourself with the others."

"Well you did already say that Su and I shouldn't even be under the same roof, so who knows, maybe the impossible will happen again. Even if it doesn't, it wouldn't hurt to know his teachings would it?"

"True, so I will teach you of one more for now. Which do you want to hear of, child? What wisdom can the High Priestess impart?" As she spoke, Jamala seemed to grow in stature and presence as she shifted her thinking from that of a grandmother to that of her title. Keitaro felt his breathing become inhibited as the lady appeared to suddenly tower over him.

"Um, the rod sounds interesting."

"Very well. The Rod of Kuroshiro deals with the just. Those who are just, and who must pass judgment must be the most merciful of all. They, more than any other, must be willing to not give what is deserved. For if all got what was deserved, the world would be desolate, and human life would cease. They are gifted with a great deal of strength, a sense that warns them when something is not right, an ability to pick up on a lie, and a strong sense of justice. They must learn to show mercy, or the often end up imprisoned or trying to work justice outside of the law, until they realize they have become what they pursued. Many then take their own lives or go insane. This gift, more than any other, is just as much a curse as a blessing. Kuroshiro said that that would be true of any position where one must judge others. They either show mercy or become what they judge."

Keitaro stared at her in shock, and then a chill ran down his spine. "How awful! I get what he was saying, but the thought that a gift so incredible could destroy ones life? That is just… I don't know! I can't describe the thought."

"Boy, to a lesser degree, all his gifts are like that. Su's gift could lead her to a life of no joy, in which every second would be occupied with the pursuit of knowledge, only to realize that her obsession with learning led her to miss out on the most important things to learn of. Friendship, Love, Faith, Family. All these can not be learned through conventional means, yet to truly live, one must learn to feel or have all of these. One with your gift could find himself so consumed with fighting that he forgot others were less durable than he. He would become feared, untrusted, and would die alone and hated. He would never know the simple ways of avoiding conflict, would never learn to respond to evil with kindness, and his life would be only half a life. Eventually, he would meet one stronger than he, and he would not know how to back down. In the end his gift would be his curse and his undoing. So it is with all gifts. A curse is just a gift that has been abused. That is the one lesson that all of Kuroshiro's Children _MUST_ learn."

"I see. I guess it is a good thing I have always hated conflict, and have been one to avoid fighting."

"Are you a fool?! Just because you ought to be willing to back down quickly does not mean you always should! You must learn to fight. Someday, your friends will need somebody that can take a beating to cover their backs as they retreat. If you can not fight and hold the pursuit off, you might survive, but your life would be with out purpose! You might not like violence, and you might never be as strong as some of your friends, but someday you will be needed to fight by them. Such endurance is completely wasted if you never use it! Find one to train you to fight in a style that would use your insane fortitude, for the day of reckoning is fast approaching."

"But…"

"No excuses! Learn or it WILL be the world's undoing, do you understand?"

"NO!"

"You will. I only hope it is not too late." The two of them began the return to the Hinata, walking in silence as they considered what was happening. As they neared the inn, they saw a person sitting on the porch, a small blade in hand. She lowered the blade toward her stomach, and Keitaro had a bit of a shock run through him as he realized who it was and what she was doing.

"Motoko! NO!" Motoko looked up from her position, and her eyes widened. Then her face became more depressed.

"Haunt me no more, spirit. I will redeem the honor I lost by taking your life." She once again began to move the blade toward her stomach and she closed her eyes, bracing for the shock of metal entering her body. Then she felt blood splash, but no pain. She opened her eyes, and saw a hand holding the blade that was shoved through it. She followed the hand to an arm, then to a shoulder, followed by a body, and finally a face. "Keitaro? How? No mere mortal could survive the attack. How are you alive? No, that does not matter. I have dishonored myself. Since you will not let me take my own life, I am your slave to do with as you please. When I attacked you, I became the injustices that I hate in so many others. But since my life is no longer my own, I will not rob you of it. What do you want me to do for you, Master?"

"First, get up. Second, never call me master again, it's creepy. Finally, live your life to the fullest as you see fit. Just NEVER take your own life, period. Beyond that, I claim no lordship over you." Motoko stared at him for a second, shock on her face. He was a man, right? He had just been offered her whole being, including her body if he had asked it, why did he not mention anything perverted? Was he truly as good as some of the others thought him to be? She looked at the old lady walking with him, and saw a troubled look on her face. The next second, it vanished.

Jamala's mind was fumbling over itself. Perhaps the boy was right. Maybe all the gifts were gathering here. This was quite troubling. The last time all the gifts had been in one place, with the level of aptitude for the gifts shown in these three, it was Kuroshiro himself using them. At that time, he had prevented the island nation of Molmol from sinking beneath the waves. Even then, he had to use everything to his full ability, and ended up shifting the location of the island through insanely advanced technology. A chuckle ran through the chaos as Jamala recalled the true fate of the island nation Atlantis, but it only emphasized the magnitude of the event that was already on the horizon. The training regimen that Su would endure would need to be upped a couple of stages. She must learn it all, in less time than had ever been done before. Still, at least Kuroshiro himself was not involved at all. He had withdrawn from society centuries earlier, but if he showed up, she would know that something of unprecedented destruction was approaching.

Su came running out of the inn. "I'm ready! Let's go, Master. I wanna learn everything!" 'Still,' Jamala thought to herself, 'If one child could manage the rate she will have to learn, it is this one. There may yet be hope.'

"Boy," Keitaro looked at Jamala. "You were right, the rod is here. Keep an eye out for what may be the others. Also know that this does not yet bode well for her. Make sure she learns what she must, because she is your charge." She saw the manager's shock, and the curiosity on the girl's face, and left. As she walked she began to chuckle softly. If nothing else, the next few years should be quite entertaining. Such interesting times she found herself living in. If she ever met Kuroshiro herself, she would ask him what his goal was in giving his gifts to people, when he knew most of the people who received them would misuse them. Well, maybe she wouldn't. After all, it is not always wise to question a being that is so vastly more powerful than you are.

* * *

Under the Annex, the demon watched the proceedings with a smirk on his face. "So he has Life, she has the Rod, and the little girl has the Mind. This just became vastly more exciting. She will learn all her family's dark secrets soon, and then, when her trust in them is shattered, I will come to her again. I will offer her someone she can trust, who will not deceive her, and then I will be free. She could even be my strong right hand in the coming war, if she learns enough. Yes, that should work perfectly. The Aoyama's tool will be their own undoing. Just a little longer, and all will be in place."

* * *

A/N: Hey! It has been a while. Finally got around to writing this, so don't worry. I am still alive. I just had another story that wouldn't leave me alone for a while. I am not sure how regular my updates will be now, but I am not abandoning this story, so don't worry.


	8. Foreboding News

Fortune's Favor

To my reviewers:

glAssbOy: You'll see, eventually. I do intend to make it a more gradual revelation of which girl has what gift, but I also encourage guessing. Anyone who wants to venture a guess, go for it. If you do really well, than I am too predictable. :P

Fanf1cFan: Yes, I know my early grammar was not my best. I tried to catch it, but I had not done any large scale writing like this in years. As I got used to it again, though, I began to catch my mistakes even more. If you see some that I don't feel free to point them out. As to the other matters, I always like characters that have a past, as it makes them more real. Even if their past is one that is all flowers and candy, if it is done well, it helps. I also always saw the potential for Motoko to be something great, if she would just fix her irrational side, and I plan to do that. As to Naru, I might not like her in the actual series that much, but I _will never_ let personal opinion of a character color how I write them. I might not like her in the actual series, but in my story, I will try to change her, slowly and believably, into a decent and enjoyable character. Now, it will have to be a gradual shift or it would reek, but I think I can accomplish my goal. Thank you for the review and the advice. I always pay attention to my reviews, be they praise, constructive criticism, or flames, because they all have a nugget of truth. You also added to the word count of this chapter, so thanks for that to. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.

Chapter 7: Foreboding news

Motoko looked at Keitaro curiously. What had the old lady been talking about? It obviously had something to do with her, but what? Something about a rod that she had, but she knew nothing of a rod. Still, even if he wouldn't accept her, he was her lord now. She might not be permitted to call him master, but she owed him her life. Nothing else would satisfy her families honor. She could not question his judgment, for such was not a warrior's place in life. _**'Aw, how sweet. The little warrior girl has a new master. You know, I once read this really interesting story about a samurai girl that fell in love with her lord. It was really touching. Pretty steamy too. Do you think you could act it out for me? Being trapped here gets boring after a several centuries.'**_

Motoko began to redden, as the demon began to project his mental images of some of the more explicit scenes from the book into her mind. Keitaro looked at her, and began to panic; assuming that she was getting angry at him for not telling her what Jamala was talking about. He looked around for a second, trying to find an escape route, until he decided to just explain things now. It would hurt more in the long run if he left her to stew in her anger.

Keitaro took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Well, I guess you deserve an explanation for Jamala's comment. It actually relates to why I survived your attack, so that settles two issues at once." When he saw Motoko staring at him, he continued. "Apparently the Molmolese had an ancient teacher that was known for many different attributes, as well as his paradoxical teachings. Due to him, people born with certain personality traits or talents are said to have one of his gift. Su has his mind, meaning that she is incredibly smart and inventive. I have his life, which is essentially insane endurance and fortitude. You would be said to have his rod, which entails a strong sense of justice, extreme strength, and a hazardous lack of restraint."

"What do you mean a lack of restraint? I have never taken a life before, so how unrestrained could I be?"

"Maybe not, but you thought you had killed me just a bit ago, right?"

"Yes, but you seem fine. Improved endurance or not, you can't be too much tougher than a normal person, so how bad could my restraint be? I obviously lacked proper judgment as to the strength of my attack."

"No, I think your first impression was pretty accurate." Keitaro's voice grew hard as Motoko seemed to just blow off his warning. "Your attack broke one of my ribs. That has never happened before. The closest it has come to happening in the past only bruised my ribs. I was hit by a bullet train at full speed. If a normal person were hit by that, he would splatter. You lack control." Motoko stared at him for a second as her mind processed what he had just said and conjured an image of what could have happened. It proved to be too much for her, and she collapsed to the ground, her mind shutting down due to the shock.

* * *

"_**Welcome back, Aoyama. How does it feel to know that you should logically be facing trial for manslaughter? Hard to picture what this once 'noble' clan has become. Their own heiress can't even control herself. She is an uncontrollable lunatic that must be put down. Can you hear the ridicule that would bring your clan? The shame to the name your family would endure? They would probably be rather silence the issue, namely you, behind the scenes before the news spread than face that. Don't you agree, Ms. Motoko?"**_

"No, they would never do that. They would stand by me, offering me their support as I faced this challenge, conquering it like all others before it."

"_**What, by swinging your blade until the opposition crumbles? Who do you think you're fooling? You know your family will never allow a disgrace to continue. If they knew of your lack of control, they would send someone to train you, humble you, or kill you. Most likely, one of the latter two."**_

"Be quiet and leave me. I have no time for your lies, and you will not sway me with them."

"_**Very well, I will leave you alone for a little. I will let you ponder what I said, because deep down you do agree with me. This will cause you to question whether you can trust your clan or not even more. How can you be sure they aren't already planning to silence you? After all, if you and your family died, the council would have supreme rule in all matters of governing the clan, as opposed to possessing only the authority you allow them for now." **_The demon pulled back, chuckling as his words watered the seed of doubt he had already planted in her mind. _**'Soon, it will truly take root, and her every choice will be colored by her mistrust in her clan. Just a few more well planned conversations, and she will be ready for me to approach. If, that is, she learns to control her gift. If she can't, I will not be able to use her, and she will truly become a wild dog that must be put down.'

* * *

**_

A few hours later, Motoko woke up. She looked around her self, trying to figure out where she was. She saw a certificate on the wall, declaring the manager of the Hinata Inn to be one Urashima Keitaro, and figured she must be in the perver, um, lord's room. She instinctively checked her clothing, but then mentally smacked herself. If he had done anything to her while she slept, it would have been well within his rights as her lord. This would not be easy to get used to, but she would prevail. For her honor's sake, she must.

A rustle from the side of the room made her freeze for an instant, until she heard Keitaro's voice. "I'm sorry for any distress I caused you with my words, but I had to warn you what you were doing. I hope you understand a bit better now why I called your lack of control hazardous. If I had been a normal person, we would both be dead now."

"My clan would not have killed me for my mistake!"

"Not what I meant, but I guess that must have you worried also. No, you were about to kill yourself, until I stopped you. Which reminds me, I never got to finish my explanation of what the gifts of Kuroshiro, the teacher person, did. They each apparently have some paradoxical lesson. Yours was something about those who carry out justice needing to be the most merciful of people. Apparently, if you don't learn to show mercy, it will destroy your life. I think that includes showing yourself mercy when you mess up. Since I was told I had to teach you mercy, I guess I will need to show you mercy also. So, how should I teach a warrior how to have mercy?" A sound of flapping wings reached their ears, and Motoko saw her sister's crane land in the window. She rose from the futon, walked to the window, and scanned the note. Her eyes widened for a second before she placed a mask of calm on her face. She had a guest to greet at the door to her lord's house, after all. She couldn't afford to be rude.

Tsuruko looked at the face of her younger sister, noting all the signs of worry on it. She sighed internally, as she thought of the burden she was about to add to the young girl's shoulders. Still, it was necessary. "Motoko, Grandfather is dead. Once you reach the age of majority, you will truly be responsible for our clan."

"He is dead? How? He was still fairly young and in wonderful health! Two years ago, our parents die and grandfather was forced to resume the place as clan head. He still had years left to him, so what happened?"

"He was attacked by an evil spirit that followed him to our parents' graves. It must have been incredibly strong, or grandfather must have stopped caring if he lived, because the beast did not bleed at all. I think it was a strong demon, because he had called me earlier, and said he had information for me. I assume it had to do with a strong foe, since I am the strongest of our clan right now. He died before he could give me it though. The slice looked almost like one from a blade, but it was too thick and filled with a mucus-like poison. However, if demons of such power are once more on the move, there is more going on than just the dark one's attempts to escape his prison. Keep a weathered eye out, sister. I could not bear to lose my last family member so soon after all this tragedy."

"Of course. When is his funeral? I can't miss this, not after all he did for us." When Tsuruko told her, they exchanged a few more pleasantries, and the older Aoyama left the house, bound for her husband and the comfort he would provide. Motoko, however, sought answers. 'DEMON!!! Answer me! How did you do it? How did you arrange my grandfather's death from your cell?'

'_**Me? I arranged nothing. In fact, until just now, I knew nothing of it. I didn't even listen to your conversation, for fear that you would tell your sister of my speaking to you. I figured if you did not feel my presence, you wouldn't think to mention that detail. I was right, which is better for both of us. If your elders knew of this, they would seek to kill you, assuming you were already under my thrall. Now tell me of his death, and I will attempt to find out who his killer was.'**_

'It used a bladed weapon thicker than a sword that filled the wound with a poison."

'_**A poison? Was it as thick as snot? Or was it watery? All of this is important. I have an idea, but you must give me more if it is to be confirmed.'**_

'Fine. My sister said it was like mucus, so snotty poison.'

'_**THAT DISGUSTING FAMILY SURVIVED?! I CANNOT ACCEPT THAT! I HUNTED THEM DOWN, LEFT NONE WHO KNEW OF THEIR ARTS ALIVE, AND BURNED ALL THEIR RECORDS! HOW CAN THEY YET REMAIN?!' **_The demon's voice reverberated around Motoko's skull, giving her a headache. _**'Excuse me. I don't normally let thing affect me like that, but when you described the wound I recognized it as the work of a family that specialized in abominations. This family learned how to bind spirits and used their arts to bind any spirit they could to a body they created, enslaving them in a physical form and driving them mad. When I learned of this, it was enough to make me physically ill, and I set out to eradicate all but the untrained and innocent young. One or two must have slipped through my grip, and now they seek to return to power. Perhaps they do so by attacking the only ones who might stand in their way. Even diluted as it is, the Shinmeiryuu style is a threat to them, these Togatas.'**_

'You lie, demon. The Togatas are a faithful vassal family to the Aoyama, and the head of the Aoyama council is one. You will not deceive me so.'

'_**Your family **_**accepted**_** them? How could they? Such an art revolts even the demons such as myself! If your grandfather truly died as your sister claims, than you need look no further than the despicable family of your council head. I do not mean that he practices it, or that he was behind it, but one of his family was. Evil I may be, but that family is worse than Enma himself. Still, I would guess the council is making that bid for power that I predicted. It is no longer safe for you to trust them. You are on your own now, except for your sister, if you think she might believe you. Believe me or not, as you will, but do not trust that family.'**_

Motoko felt her foundations begin to crumble. She wasn't sure she believed him, but she could not risk ignoring the demon this time. She truly was alone. She doubted it herself, so her sister would flat ignore it, possibly even go to the council with her words. If the words were true, they would both be slain, but if they weren't, she would be exiled, disowned, or killed for having such contact with a demon. Her shoulders began to shake, but warm arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a comforting embrace. She looked at the person hugging her, and her tears drew closer. Naru spoke, trying to comfort her friend over the loss of her grandfather.

"I don't really know what to say, Motoko, because you have lost so much more than I. However, I do know this. No matter what, we of the Hinata will stand by you. I don't know about this new manager, but that new girl and all the other residents are willing to help you. Even if finding and beating whatever killed your grandfather means facing a secret government project or a host of demons, we are with you. After all, what else is family for?"

Keitaro entered the room in front of them. "You might not know about me, but I do. Maybe we got off to a bad start, but I can't just stand by. I think I might understand what Jamala told me now, so I will be there to help you. I don't know that I would call you family, but Granny Hina would, so I will treat you as she would want me to." Naru looked at the new manager in shock, before her mind began to invent ulterior motives for his "kindness." She began to get angry, but then caught herself. If they were going to stand by their friend, they would need all the help they could get.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope nobody thinks Naru was OOC in her small appearance in this chapter, but she always struck me as someone who cared about her friends. She might be annoying, but I intend to gentle her some over the course of this tale. To make it realistic though, I needed to show that her personality was not going through a complete switch. I also am starting the shift of Keitaro to complete loser to slightly tougher, more mature loser. Still, I think his behaviour in this chapter was still within bounds of the believable from what we already know of him. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you like the developing plot I have. No, I am not doing this stuff on whims, but on a loose plan that has room for changes as necessary for the betterment of the story. If you don't like something tell me what, why, and how I can change it. If you don't do those, flame me. Don't expect me to change everything, depending on what you flame me for possibly anything, for you, but I won't be offended. If you did like it, let me know. I will still update if no one reviews, but positive reviews stroke my ego and make it more enjoyable to write. Have a great day.


End file.
